Wake Up
by TheArcticFire
Summary: Mako recollects the memory of the death of his parents. Will he ever wake up from this nightmare?


As Mako lay on the bed, he realized how exhausted he was. It had been a busy day. He got up early in the morning to go to work at the power plant, came home to cook food for Bolin and him, and then went to the arena for an afternoon practice session with Korra.

But something had been bothering him since the moment he awoke. Mako couldn't quite put his finger down on the feeling, but it had brought him discomfort the entire day. It wasn't until he had finally rested his head against his pillow that he recognized the familiar feeling.

It was grief.

The sharp pang in his heart was similar to what he had felt after he lost both his parents. What he had witnessed had scarred him for life, and the pain was just a reminder of what had happened. It slowly dulled over the years until one day it stopped. Mako had grown used to it by then, blurring the pictures in his mind, but this time he could not push the ugly images away.

As he struggled to redeem himself, Mako removed his clothes leaving only his undershirt and pants and slid under the covers of his bed. He felt like this would help fade away the feeling, but it only worsened. He fought it for a few more minutes, before he gave up and let the memory flow.

* * *

Mako would always remember the day that had changed his life forever. He specifically remembered the skies that evening. They were clear and colored orange with a tint of pink. Mako thought it resembled a beautiful portrait.

Mako and his family were at the park that day. Bolin had become fussy from staying inside so long and his mother convinced his father to go outside and enjoy the day. Mako tagged along, almost just as excited as his young green-eyed brother was.

Now that he looked back, he could only wish that they would've never left home.

It was a peaceful evening. Birds sang quiet songs in the background and there was a light breeze. Bolin plopped himself down in the grass, digging up wild flowers and playing in the mud. On the other side of the park, Mako ran through the tall grass, feeling it scratch against his legs. He remembered the laughter of his family, altogether a beautiful harmony.

Mako flung his arms out as he ran. He felt like a bird as he roamed through the dark forest. He had no intention of looking back as he gently closed his eyes. He was going to keep running until his father yelled his name in his deep-toned voice and then Mako would laugh and rush back into his safe arms. Mako would've kept going if he didn't hear his mother scream.

His eyes flew open and he looked around, trying to determine which direction the sound came from. He heard it again and he pinpointed the location. Frantically, he rushed through the trees, narrowly avoiding hitting them and sprinting toward the buildings that ran along the side of the park. He made a quick turn into a narrow alley, desperate to find his mother.

When he turned again, Mako's heart froze and he skidded to a stop.

His mother lay on the ground, the right side of her torso covered with blood and her amber eyes filled with panic. She projected it more when she turned her head toward Mako and called out his name.

Standing in front of her in a protective stance was his father. His fists were clenched and his eyes were blazing. Some blood was trickling down from his arm, staining the once clean cloth. Mako's eyes searched for what his father was protecting her from, when he noticed a figure in the dark shadows.

The man slowly stepped out and revealed himself, a flame lit in hand.

He was an ugly looking man with scars running up his upper arm that faded around his neck. His stance was intimidating and his mouth was snarled. But what caught Mako's attention the most were his eyes. They were a bloody red and it looked like a fire was burning within them. He quivered in fear when the man made eye contact with him.

"Who's this dirty little street rat, huh?" He snuffed before a smile formed at his lips. "Let me take a guess. He must be your son."

At his remark, his father lost his cool and attacked. He went in for a punch but in a quick instant, the man was behind his father. He shoved him against the wall and kept him restrained with his hand around his neck. He smiled as he sent a barrage of fire strikes down on Mako's father, leaving horrible marks on his face and body. The man let him go and his father fell to the ground.

"Now we're just the same." He whispered to the idle body before turning to approach his mother who was yelling at Mako. "Go right now Mako! Go find your brother!" She screamed while trying to back away.

In one quick movement, he sent a fire whip down on her and she was silenced. Then his red eyes focused on Mako.

Mako tried to run away but tripped and found the man hovering over him. He flashed that same smile he had when he attacked his father. Mako found himself frozen in fear and in that moment all he could think of was Bolin. His younger brother who was still in the park alone and had no idea what had happened. Tears started to fall down his face when he realized Bolin would need to find a new family because Mako failed to defend his own parents.

So as the man's ugly face was only inches away from his own, so close he could smell his breath which reeked of cheap liquor, he whispered a request.

"Please… I have a younger brother…" Mako cried softly to the looming man.

The man froze, slightly surprised to hear this from the young boy who lay weak underneath him. He smirked before he stood up straight and chuckled. "I have all that I need from them. No need to waste my time and energy on you." He grumbled. He kicked Mako hard before turning back into the dark alley and disappearing into the shadows.

After Mako was sure the man was gone for good, he crawled over to his unmoving parents. "Mom… Dad… The ugly man is gone now." He whimpered as he sat there waiting for a response. But one never came. "Mom…" He whispered to her body. His eyes widened when nothing happened.

"Mom, wake up!" He shouted as he grabbed her hand. He gasped when he felt how cold she was. A human was supposed to be warm and moving and alive. Her mother was none of these.

Mako quickly turned to his father. "Dad you need to get up right now, mother is hurt badly and she's col-" He cut off when he saw the deep and ugly cuts on his father's face. A red liquid was oozing from them, leaving ugly stains on the concrete.

His brained rattled as he started to understand what was happening. His parents were dead. Gone. They were never coming back. He was alone with two cold bodies that were once his mother and father. Mako shivered as he stood over them. Slowly, he brought his hand up and ignited a flame because he felt cold himself and all he could think to do right now was warm himself up. Then he realized that the element he could bend was the same element that had just killed his parents. The element they were so proud of ended up taking away their lives. He shoved himself against the wall as the tears began to flow.

Mako began to feel a million emotions at once. Denial, sadness, anger and all their synonyms were a mix inside him as he struggled to breathe. There was too much for him to think about and process and so instead he threw these emotions out and began to blame his own parents.

"How could you leave me alone? Why?" Mako yelled to the dead figures in front of him. "I still need you! Bolin needs you! I can't raise him alone, I can barely raise myself!" His voice cracked as he tasted his fallen tears in his mouth. He hid his face in his hands, praying that this was all just a nightmare and that he would wake up next to his mother who would whisper comforting words to him until he calmed down. That his father would embrace him into his broad arms and tell him that he was his little brave solider. That they would return to the memories of a happy family of four, bubbling with laughter and joy.

But of course he never woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, I think I just made myself cry..._ *insert gross sobbing here*_ This is my first real 1k+ worded fic so any tips or suggestions would be great. The end is pretty abrupt, but I couldn't find any other way to cut it off appropriately. I might write another chapter in the near future (which will most likely be about Mako explaining what happened to Bolin) so keep updated. Anyway, I'm not good with these notes but I hope you enjoyed :)**

**5/29/13 UPDATE: Re uploaded this chapter with a couple of edits but nothing super major. Finally after one year of story hiatus, I'm coming around to writing the second chapter. Currently going through and re-watching season 1 so I'm all fresh and ready and hopefully I'll get this story rolling. Be expecting the next chapter very soon!**


End file.
